


Failure to Launch (and ceaseless bickering)

by orphan_account



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, I refuse to accept Luna Nova as anything else other than a Harvard Academy for Witches, In which Luna Nova is actually a university for magic and witches, instead of a high school, this isn't even an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Akko ups her flirting game with Diana, fails miserably because of unnacounted variables and the night dissolves into drunken Lotte shenanigans.





	Failure to Launch (and ceaseless bickering)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I actually had an idea in mind that revolved around Akko and Diana making out at Luna Nova's Fire Festival, which is indirectly related to some mild solstices traditions googling, but actual m o n t h s passed since I was stuck with this and so I fell into that limbo of "this is good dialogue but it's in the wrong place of the story" and instead of either deleting everything and starting from scratch or just writing until I could throw this interaction somewhere else, I've decided to upload what little I have for a small drabble and start my Fire Festival story all over again some other time. 
> 
> So here you have it kids, sorry it's not my self appointed very detailed diakko makeout, those will come soon. 
> 
> Toodles!

Flower crowns are for romantic suitors, as per custom of the Fire Festival, celebrating summer and the melting of the first snow under the heat of summer's passions. As the season of hearth and family, mothers chased daughters around the fires to press kisses on their foreheads and the young witches would gift their mothers with a single summer flower of their choice in turn. 

 

As the season of fertility, however, flower crowns made of the sweetest blooms would be given to a possible romantic partner. 

 

Understandable then was Diana's confusion upon staring at the prettily ornamented daisy crown floating right in front of her eyes. 

 

“Go on ” said Akko with an ill contained smile, “these are for you.”

 

Entranced by the carefully woven petals and impressed to see Akko’s swift improvement with magic - the month prior during professor's Finnelan class she couldn't lift a feather for the life of her - Diana automatically grasped the floating crown in a half-thought acceptance. 

 

“I” she started, “It's beautiful.” Cradling it with both hands, she raised her eyes to Akko like someone uncertain about a gift would. A pause stretched between them. 

Unsure of Akko’s expectancy, Diana bowed her head slightly and formally excused herself, thanking for the crown a second time. 

 

A few paces away observing the scene, Lotte and Sucy facepalmed simultaneously. 

 

* * *

 

Angrily making her way to the girls, Akko glared at Sucy by means of an explanation.

 

“ _ Why didn't it work _ ” she hissed, stomping her foot on the grass. 

 

To Akko’s double aggravation, Sucy shrugged “Should've accepted my poisoning proposal, Diana's obviously too far into her own ass to understand basic human flirting.”

 

“It's hard to imagine Diana wouldn't be aware of the Fire Festival's longest tradition.” Lotte considered, going for a non-mean approach. 

 

“Maybe she just doesn't care about Akko and was coldly polite to blow her off?” Sucy supplied unhelpfully.

 

Akko glared. “She probably never got a proposal from a girl before that's what this is”

 

Sucy snorted. “Yeah because you're the  _ only _ lesbian with eyes inside Luna Nova.”

 

“To be fair, witch sexualities have never been an openly broached topic until the partial secession of muggle-wizard realm, after the modern witch hunt.” To Akko’s surprise that was both new information as well as the longest sentence Lotte had ever spoken in their two years as roommates. “Taboos like that are barely even discussed in your world Akko. Witch ruled realms have a tendency to be quite, erm--”

 

“Outdated” Said Sucy in a deadpan, taking Lotte’s firewhiskey off her hand, “I'm cutting you off”.

 

Lotte’s alcohol-red tinged cheeks blushed in embarrassment. In contrast, she nodded more fervently than a sober person would, “That's fair”.

 

Akko bristled. “But you let  _ me _ get shitfaced at Winter's Festival out of what, the goodness of your heart?”

 

“You decided to enter a drinking competition when I warned you to pace yourself.” Trust Sucy to sound mind-numbingly aggravated while also managing to intone the perfect level of chastisement to fully convey how done she is with Akko. 

 

“You didn't  _ warn _ me! Sucy, you basically dared me to my face I couldn't hold my alcohol. That was me proving you otherwise!”

 

“Oh yes so otherwise part of your puke froze in your hair when you fell in it.”

 

“ _ Now hold on a minute--” _

 

“And besides, shouldn't you be more worried as to how you're gonna get in Diana's pants now that by Fire Festival's oldest tradition, she officially cockblocked you?”

 

“...How did you--”

 

Sucy shrugged. “I'm in your Muggle Lingo elective. Don't. Coo at me. I needed the extra credit.” She pulled a face. “Some of the things you say are actually really insightful.”

 

Akko grumbled.

“No need to sound so surprised or anything.” 

 

Suddenly, from the far left, close to the magic bonfire and the drinks, loud cheering could be heard. And amidst the voices, Lotte’s cry of triumph.

Sucy and Akko eyed each other, hurrying in the crowd's direction and pushing people aside. 

 

At the center of the amorphous people's mass, Lotte was magically balancing shot glasses in a pyramid formation above her head, her voice incanting sounding garbled and off-key as the glasses dangerously swayed from side to side.

 

Then, one by one the six shot glasses lined up and spilled their contents down Lotte’s waiting opened mouth. Akko caught a glimpse of an elastic band wrapped around her tongue as Lotte licked the last shot glass dry. 

 

“Really?” She asked no one in particular, “She's so drunk she doesn't even  _ need _ the elastic to make the spell hard to do.”

 

Sucy for her part, already conjuring up a water pitcher and a glass, shooed Lotte from the center of attention and helped her navigate around the crowd, water and glass floating close behind them. 

 

“So much for cutting you off.” She teased, not unkindly.

 

Sheepish drunk Lotte was possibly even more adorable than regular sober Lotte.

 

Beside them, Akko fumed. 

 

“No,  _ seriously,  _ you could've at least helped me up from my faceplant with my frozen vomit!”

 

“Akko.”

 

“ _ Yes? _ ” She asked frustratedly.

 

Sucy made a twirling motion with the hand not holding the water glass for Lotte, staring intensely at Akko’s eyes. She sang airily using her most derisive voice.

 

“Let it go.”

 

Akko’s rage scream filtered throughout the campus.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll write that other piece eventually!
> 
> If you liked this unedited asinine of a writer's block and want to leave a comment but don't know what to say I accept a simple comment with "this is a secondary kudo!". Thank you for your time, as always.


End file.
